The Night at House of Mouse Part 2
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 is the sixth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary With the House of Mouse being taken over by the villains, Princess Yuna and her friends will plan with some help from Nyx, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Olympia Brightly, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, and the Pines Twins' Disneyland friends, Pedro, the Avengers, the Justice League, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T., Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett, and the rest of their friends in order to take back the House of Mouse. Plot Tyrone and the rescuers came to the Rescue/Getting help from the more heroes The episode continues with Tyrone, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T., Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, and the rest of their friends arrived, they came just in time for the rescue. Then, they got help from Nyx, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Olympia Brightly, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, and the Pines Twins' Disneyland friends, Pedro, the Avengers, the Justice League, Lance Sterling, and Walter Beckett. Stopping the Disney Villains/The Crazy Car Chase/The Big Argument When Grogar, Bill Cipher and their Legion of Doom spotted Yuna and the others, they attacked them with their weapons, including blasters, guns, and lightsabers. Then, Princess Bubblegum notices Mace Windu's lightsaber behind Bill, grabs it and cut the rope to free the tied up heroes. When Yuna and the others quickly gets onto the vehicles, Bill furiously orders Christine to lead the evil cars and trucks. Away out of the House of Villains, Mabel was worried about Yuna, but Dipper reminds her that she's the only hope to keep the team going. Suddenly as Yuna and the others looks back at the evil cars and trucks, the chase is on. Then, one of the gremlins jumps onto Grubber's face as Fizzlepop punches it in several times until they let go. After the biggest car chase, Yuna and the others made it to Canterlot. Inside, Yuna angrily stared at Benjamin and Natasha as they accidentally messed with her belongings until Yuna loses her temper and yells at the fox twins when she accidentally scold them. Benjamin and Natasha ran in sadness when Yuna tries to tell them to come back but out of sight. Ashamed, Benjamin and Natasha cried when their parents found them. As they gone back, Yuna feels very guilty as her mother, Princess Luna, and aunt, Princess Celestia, looked at her. When Nyx feels very despairing about her as she sadly goes upstairs, Lilly and Twila decided to cheer her up. Nyx despairing/Lilly and Twila cheers Nyx up Smokey and Skipper came with some friends/A plan to save the House of Mouse Returning to the Golden Oak Library/Grubber and Marceline in love The Gargoyles and the Avengers came/Yuna and her friends trained together Yuna and her friends reunited with their families/Justice Lauge to the rescue Taking back the House of Mouse/Yuna and Mickey's team efforts Fighting off the Fearsome Five/Stopping Glomgold and Sheldgoose Sterling and Walter vs. Dr. Fossil and Bellwether/Outsmarting the Disney Villains Nyx gathered the Disney Heroes and Heroines/The Cavalry came to the Rescue Arresting the Disney Villains/Sending them to prisons and Tartarus for good Beginning the stone spell/Turning Grogar, Bill Cipher, and others to stone The House of Mouse was saved/Yuna and her friends welcomed new arrivals Pedro became Dusty's helper and number 1 apprentice/Nyx gets adopted Trivia *This film marks the very first appearance of Olympia Brightly, Lance Sterling and Walter Beckett. *Pedro will became Dusty Crophopper's little helper and Skipper Riley and Blade Ranger's pupils. *Nyx will join Yuna's company after being adopted by Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. *Nyx will avenge her parents' death by defeating Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma. *When saving the royalties, Tyrone uses the Mystery Cart, Finn uses Jake (as Jakemobile), Princess Bubblegum and Marceline uses the Pink Vampire Hearse, Flame Princess and Slime Princess uses the Flame Buggy to help him. *The reference from Cars 3 was made when Benjamin and Natasha Hood wanted to join Princess Yuna's Company because of Princess Yuna and they went away to their parents, Robin Hood and Maid Marian. *Olympia, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, and Victoria will join Yuna's Company. *A couple of other kamen Rider monsters will be at the House of Villains. Songs and Music Scores #Music Score - Gnome Chase (from Gravity Falls: Tourist Trapped) - Brad Breeck (when the chase is on) #Unbreakable - Nyx and Princess Bubblegum #In This Place - Julia Michaels (???) #We're Not Gonna Take It - (When the Heroe's are taking the Nightclub back from the villains.) #The Hot Dog Song - (end credits) Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225